


Double Trouble

by MindAndHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Role Reversal, alternative reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAndHeart/pseuds/MindAndHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friend is a scientist, don't expect anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Laura's face. Carmilla - real reality (Who knows how to call it).  
> Carm and Laura - alternative reality.

I often ask myself why Carmilla and I love each other? Are all the lovers in the world mean for each other so much, or only us? It seems to live with a vampire in one room, who is studying philosophy, and still be in love with a vampire it’s not the best thing that could happen to me, because the philosophical little thoughts began to haunt me more and more. Dating with her it’s more than gold, but not in my life, of course.

 

“Carmilla, you again scattered the clothes around the room,” I said sternly, looking at how useless vampire sprawled on the bed, eating cookies. Vampire grinned.

 

“And who took off my clothes?” my cheeks blushed. The vampire chuckled.

 

“Could it be removed?” I saw only an eyebrow raises skeptically. I leaned over, collecting all the damn clothes, and after a few seconds, I felt a push, and I fell on the floor, and I heard laughter. Well fine, damn it.

 

I rolled over, sat on the floor; I saw a smile on the vampire's face. Oh, well. I snorted. Suddenly, LaF opened the door and quickly slammedthe door behind them. Shock, fear and surprise are all the emotions that were on their face. Hair disheveled ...

 

“Laura, when you've finally learned to close the door?” Carmilla sighs and leans back on the bed.

 

“Unsuccessful experiments?” I smiled. LaF swallowed.

 

“Laura, have you ever heard about an alternative reality?” my eyebrows going up in disbelief. I shake my head and I stand up from the floor, throwing underwear in Carmilla.

 

“Well, well,” LaF smiled nervously, “on the one side, but on another ... I think I opened a portal to an alternative reality, and ... Laura!”

 

“Mushrooms? Vampires? Zombies? What could be worse?” I point the finger at the vampire who lied on the bed.

 

“In general, something worse,” LaF quickly opened the door and after a few seconds they pushed two girls into the room and slammed the door behind them. I heard footsteps. But when girls turned around, I was speechless, because I saw ...

 

... me and Carmilla! Holy cupcakes!

 

“I think I've drunk too much blood,” Carmilla looking at herself with horror, shock, surprise and disgust. Her copy was lovely, friendly and smiling. Her copy smiled until Carmilla get out of bed, standing next to me.

 

“I’ve eaten too many cookies,” I look at myself and I didn’tt believe my eyes. I have the feeling that Carmilla in my body. These seductive eyes. What a nightmare ... I'm not schizophrenic. What the hell, LaF?

 

“What the hell?” my copy said, looking around me. I grabbed Carmilla's hand, pulling her closer to me. A copy of Carmilla smiled at me.

 

“You could be better,” Carmilla’s copy said.

 

“Excuse me,” begins my friendly Carmilla, “but get out of here,” and then everything went as usual. My copy snorted on my vampire.

 

“Even then. This red-haired pushed us here, and why should we get out of here?”

 

“We can just sit quietly here if you don’t mind.”

 

“Carm, enough to mumble,” I looked at Carmilla, who looked at herself and didn’t believe her eyes. Not the best start to the day.

 

“Laura,” Carm said. Laura looked at Carm and then she sat on my bed in dirty shoes, crossing her legs. Carm sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hands on knees. I think I didn’t feel very well.

 

  
“We'll sit here a little while LaFontaine finds solutions us back,” Carm gently smiling, looking at me, making my lips runs a nervous smile.

 

  
“What the hell?” Carmilla asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

 

“I ask myself the same thing at all times,” Laura speaks, looking at Carmilla, who purses his lips.

 

“Are you ... dating?” I asked quietly.

 

“Well, if you're dating, then we’re dating. What is incomprehensible that?" my irritated voice is heard by more disgusting than I imagined.

 

“I can’t believe that she’s dating with me,” Carm shrugs, grimaces and smiles. My eyebrows are going up dramatically. My God, how do I stop seeing this? It seems, thanks to experiments, my minds was dealt with crushing blow and destroy.

 

“No one can,” Carmilla shakes her head, sighing heavily. It seems that her centuries-old mentality was ruined and it not recovers. While on the other side, I have many ways to make fun of her. Great! Something good in this situation.

 

“I see you had fun here?” Laura asked, looking at underwear of Carmilla.

 

“It's not what you thought,” I answer, seeing the vulgar smirk on her lips. Well, she is kidding me?!

 

“Yes, for the first time I agree with her,” Carmilla said.

 

“And we can have some fun!” Carm clapped her hands, looking with affection at Laura, but my copy so looked at Carm and this look could kill. Carm instantly calmed down, her hands folded on her knees. Carmilla's mother from hell!

 

“Really not,” Laura said, “you refer to either the fun too seriously, or like an idiot. I'm still amazed at the fact that you're a vampire. How don’t you have died in the three hundred thirty-four years of your life?” she shakes her head, when Carmilla raises an eyebrow. I take a step to the side. I move away from the vampire. You never know, what kind of thoughts came into her heads.

 

“It's not true!” Carm hits her fist on the bed. It was both pathetic and ridiculous spectacle.

 

“Seriously, you had to get me with instructions for use,” Laura snorted, looking at how Carm kissed her shoulder.

 

“I don’t understand how you can be together,” these words break from my lips before I have time to think about them. I immediately throw a glance at Carmilla, who entire body turned to me; she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Now I do not understand ...”

 

“It's not about us,” I reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“That's because you didn’t have sex with me,” Laura smiled at me, answering to my question, and I'm getting closer to Carmilla, who started laughing.

 

  
“And, thank God, you know,” my lazy vampire hugs me with one hand.

 

  
“Well, you lose a lot,” she said and my face goes to disgust from the words of my copy. What is wrong with me in this wrong reality?

 

“Laura, stop it,” Carm said and Laura rolled her eyes. Oh, they look incredibly fun together. Laura and Carm started to argue. I think Carm wants to start to cry. Laura strenuously argued with a vampire who pursed her lips and folded her arms.

 

“Idiots,” Carmilla whispered, kissing my cheek.

 

“Um, I wanted to turn my attention that it’s us.”

 

"It’s not us," she hugged me; “I don’t look so perfect, as usual.”

 

“Yes, how could I not notice this,” I grinned. Yes, Carmilla loves herself.

 

“How can I really be like that?” I look at myself, and I understand that me is a walking nightmare as Carmilla.

 

“You can’t,” Carmilla kissed me on the cheek, “I don’t like Laura like this. After all, for me there is no other beauty but yours,” said Carmilla.

 

“Come on, you want to have sex here!” Laura sighed and I jumped, and Carmilla gave to Laura an angry look.

 

“It sounded very vulgar.”

 

“Any my phrase is vulgar,” Laura rolled her eyes, looking at me with a disapproving look that I had goose bumps on my skin. Carmilla growled at Laura; and she, to my surprise, hide behind Carm’s back.

 

“I just don’t growl at her,” Carm smiled.

 

“In general,” Laura looked out from Carm’s behind, clasping arms around vampire’s waist, “Believe my experience, women can’t separate sex from emotion,” Laura grinned, and I feel that Carmilla glared at me.

 

“What's experience?” this day could be saved only by the rapid sunset of evening. The vampire looked at me sternly. I coughed.

 

“Well, calm down. I'm kidding,” Laura smiled.

 

“Well, you're absolutely lost conscience,” Carm pushes Laura and she sighed, kissing the girl in the hair.

 

“My conscience is clear, I’ve never used it,” in a couple of seconds, the door opened, and LaF stared at me.

 

“My God, what happened?”

 

“Spoke with LaFontaine a little bit ... and with Perry. Perry and Lola. I thought I would die,” LaF looked at us. Carmilla and Laura grinned.

 

“Oh, yes. Lafontaine kicked your ass,” Laura smiled, getting out of bed, and grabbed Carm’s hand and stand up from the bed. “I hope we never meet again. Go, Carm.”

 

“See you,” Carm waved her hand to us, and then, Laura pulled her toward the exit. LaF looked at us and closed the door.

 

“Laura, I told you that it's time to get out of this place,” Carmilla kissed me on the cheek.

 

“The first time I agree with you.”

 


End file.
